Where The Wind Takes You
by Rhade's Rose
Summary: A hobbit and an elf set out from Rivendell to follow the Fellowship on their adventures.First Fanfic story.Please R&R.Not a Mary-Sue. Some romance in chapters ahead.COMPLETED
1. The Parting

Where The Wind Takes You  
  
Chapter One: The Parting  
  
I Pearl Muddifoot, a hobbit, from Rivendell give my account of the adventures of the Fellowship of The Ring.  
  
"Pearl, How dare you even think to disobey my orders? I'll never understand the curiosity of a hobbit, but that still doesn't mean you can go against my wishes. And you Ariel, an Elf too! Even more surprising, I thought better of you! I know you both are good companions and you're still young and not very wise, but that doesn't give you grounds to walk all over me," Elrond said as his eyebrows took the shape of a 'V'. "Thus, your punishment is this: Both of you aren't allowed to step a foot out of the walls of Rivendell, if I catch either one of you disobeying this order you will be exiled from here and never return. Do both of you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Elrond Sir," said the elf.  
  
"Good." "Ms. Muddifoot, how about you?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't understand wha...."  
  
"I don't want to hear another word about it!" Elrond yelled as the door slammed behind him.  
  
Only silence was heard for the moment being.... until.  
  
"You know what, Airel." "What?"  
  
"I really don't get him sometimes, he's always vexed at us for one reason or another," She said as innocently as possible.  
  
"Don't you start, Pearl."  
  
"Start what?  
  
"Talking disrespectfully about Elrond. You should be ashamed of yourself, especially after he took you in when you were abandoned as baby."  
  
"Hey, you were in it too I don't see what we did wrong, we were just listening to what the council was saying. Plus there were four other hobbits there, so I don't see why we were punished," Pearl retorted, showing her ignorance.  
  
"What don't you understand about a 'secret meeting', Pearl. And the only reason I went along with you is because we're good friends and I don't want you to get in trouble alone."  
  
"I was only there because we are good friends," Pearl mimicked in a mocking tone. "Admit it, you were curious why we had all those new arrivals. Come on four hobbits, two men, three elves, and a few dwarves and not to mention a wizard, you and I both know there was something being planned. I can't believe they had the One Ring with them, I thought that was a legend," Pearl exclaimed with a glint in her eye.  
  
"You know that subject is definitely none of our business. You also are correct in saying that I was curious and I admit that even though Elrond did take not only you, but me, in when I was found alone in Mirkwood, he should've given us grace," the elf said as though she didn't know it, but she had humbled herself in the hobbit's eyes.  
  
"I've a plan," Ariel cried with a sudden burst of confidence.  
  
"What is it," Pearl asked suddenly interested  
  
"I don't know if you heard but the new arrivals are setting out on a quest to destroy the One Ring before it's too late," Ariel exclaimed. "I'll bet if we hide in the forest and wait 'till they come we can follow them and have the adventure we've always wanted."  
  
"Airel, amin sinta lle, is that really you?" Pearl asked sarcastically in Elf Tongue as she touched Airel's face.  
  
"Of course it's me you mindless orc, just because I have a little more sense than a hobbit, it doesn't mean I'm not capable of creating a plan."  
  
"We set off at nightfall, start packing."  
  
***  
  
Pearl awoke on the cold hard ground just as the sun was peeping over the trees and mountains beyond. Suddenly she remembered walking many leagues, or so it seemed.  
  
She turned to her right and saw the elf, her only loyal friend, lying on her back hands folded in a downward position on her stomach as all elves do when they rest.  
  
Pearl uncovered herself and crawled to where Ariel lay, "Wake up you lazy elf!" Pearl halfheartedly yelled in Airel's ear.  
  
"Lazy! You call me lazy, were you awake before the crack of dawn? I think not. So before you call me lazy look at yourself," Airel replied angrily  
  
" Ok, Ok, I'm sorry I just thought you were asleep. The only reason I wanted to wake you up is because I need to know where the food is, I have to make breakfast."  
  
"We have no time to make a decent meal, here have some berries and cup of coffee I made earlier."  
  
"What! No breakfast? You have to be kidding me, I can't walk far without food," Pearl whined annoyingly  
  
" Berries and coffee or nothing at all," Airel said in a commanding tone  
  
Pearl reluctantly took the half-shriveled berries and the weak, cold coffee. "When are they coming? I want adventure, excitement and more food." The hobbit complained as natural ignorance was taking over her.  
  
"They'll be here in a few hours they just set off a while ago, be patient," the elves keen senses let her see leagues away.  
  
"Patience! I know it's a virtue but I'm not feeling very virtuous right now. How am I supposed to be patient when I'm eating this meager meal! Oh, and don't tell me to be patient, I was the one who got yelled at earlier for trying to be nice and wake you up. Don't you dare give me a lecture on patience. "  
  
"I didn't know you'd throw a fit, sorry. I think leaving the only home we've known is a little upsetting. Don't worry the fellowship, as they are called, will be here soon."  
  
No words were exchanged between hobbit and elf for some time, that is until, they hear the sound of distant voices and the crackling of twigs and leaves under feet.  
  
"That must be them, come on Pearl give me your bag and then hide in this bush. When they pass we'll follow them at a distance." 


	2. Discovery

Where The Wind Takes You  
  
Chapter Two: Discovery  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Lord of The Rings or any of the characters wherein, they are Tolkien's :Sigh: but if I did....  
  
We've been walking for seven hours, I've had nothing to eat, and I'm starving," Pearl complained.  
  
"Shut your mouth, or we'll be found out! Here's some lembas to keep you filled for now," Ariel replied trying not to lose her patience.  
  
~~~~*****************************************~~~~  
  
Strider tried not pay any attention to the voices behind them; he knew they were being followed. They didn't seem to be a threat, for now. There were obviously two of them, maybe weary travelers he argued with himself, not wanting to trouble the others.  
  
"Ok, he thought " if they don't stop following us by nightfall I'll alert the others."  
  
"What is it, Strider?" Frodo asked. He hadn't known the Strider for long but he knew when the Ranger could sense something.  
  
"I think we're being followed, don't tell the others quite yet I need to be sure," Strider said as he fell back into line to check things out.  
  
~~~~*******************************************~~~~  
  
"Airel, I think we're being found out,I hear footsteps. Hide!" Pearl whispered as discretely as possible.  
  
"Pearl, come here into the knoll of this tree we're sure not to be found out he." Airel never finished what she was saying for at that moment she was seized from behind by Strider.  
  
Strider took one look at the elf and said, "Now what do we have here? An elf. I didn't think elves had the heart to stalk unknown prey. What is it that you seek, tell me."  
  
"I don't think you want to know," Airel replied sarcastically.  
  
"Try me," Strider retorted.  
  
"Let go of her this instant, you mangy orc! No one touches my friend and lives to tell about it," Pearl yelled as she jumped on Strider's back and pulled his hair.  
  
"Get off me , Halfling!" Strider screamed as he reached around and pulled the three-foot seven hobbit off his back , then grabbed the elf by her ear and brought them to where the Fellowship stood.  
  
"Here's what's been tracking us boys! What in Middle -Earth are we going to do with another elf and hobbit?  
  
To Pearl and Airel's surprise the wizard whom they called Gandalf stepped out and said, "Come on everyone we need to have a meeting on what we are going to do with these two." Under his breath he muttered , "Confounded hobbits too curious for their own good."  
  
~~~~****************************************~~~~  
  
Strider pulled the hobbit and the elf aside and said, "We have decided that you will come along with us, we will let you off at Lothlorien. And you will listen to what we say,we're on a quest and we don't need your input. Do you understand me?"  
  
"This sounds familiar, yes I understand. You see all we wanted was some adventure in our lives and." Pearl was cut off by Airel's hand over her mouth.  
  
The elf reprimanded her by saying, "Pearl, you stupid hobbit! Don't go telling our business to anyone."  
  
"Well, if you two are looking for adventure you're sure to find it here , along with danger, fear, and dread. This isn't some outing where all we do is have fun, this is a real quest, which includes slaying beasts that you probably have never seen before and destroying the 'One Ring' to save Middle-Earth from all destruction," Strider warned. " You can call me Strider. Over there by the stove is Samwise Gamgee ,next to him is Frodo Baggins the Ring-Bearer. And over there,Strider said pointing to a rock where two other hobbits were watching them, is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Next to them is Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin ,Boromir son of Denethor and Gandalf the Grey. That is our Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
~~~~*********************************************~~~~  
  
" Wow, so you all are on a quest to destroy Sauron's ring, I always thought that was a legend," Pearl said to Frodo as she warmed her hands by the fire.  
  
"Yes, replied the Ring-Bearer, I came by the ring from my uncle ,  
  
Bilbo Baggins. He left it to me when he went to stay in Rivendell. I'm surprised you haven't heard the tale. Knowing ol' Bilbo he would've had all of Rivendell in an uproar."  
  
"Well , I think it's time for me to go to sleep now , Pearl yawned as she stood up to go find Airel. "Oh and thank you ,Sam for the wonderful meal. Good-night all,she said as she caught Pippin's eye. The young hobbit had been watching her from the time her and Airel had arrived. As she left the camp-fire all she thought about was Pippin, the way he looked at her with those green-blue eyes. 


	3. Conversation By The Fire

Chapter Three: Conversation By The Fire  
  
"Let's get going we haven't the time for extra sleep," Strider told the tired and lazy Pearl.  
  
"Come on, Pearl," Ariel tried for what seemed to be the billionth-time.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Pearl said yawning. Since when do you have to get up this early?"  
  
"Since the last time Frodo got stabbed by a Nazgul, you can never be too careful, now get your stuff packed up and we'll leave, Strider replied sounding very irritated.  
  
***  
  
"You have to get moving quicker. If you expect to have an adventure you have to listen to orders," the Elven-maid reprimanded as she walked next to Pearl. "I know what you were dreaming about," she said knowingly.  
  
"Oh so not only can you see things at a distance but you can read minds too. Tell me 'Oh Wise Elf' what exactly was I dreaming of," Pearl sarcastically replied.  
  
"The young Peregrin Took"  
  
"And how would you know that?" Pearl questioned slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh maybe it's because every night at supper you gaze at him dreamily. Don't think I don't notice that, Pearl," Airel said.  
  
"Well, I do like Pippin and. Oh his eyes those pretty blue-green eyes."  
  
"Whose eyes, hobbit lass?" Samwise asked walking beside Pearl.  
  
"Um..Well..Um.. Gandalf's eyes..Yeah Gandalf's eyes, Pearl stalled.  
  
" Gandalf's eyes? Are you feeling alright, Pearl?"  
  
"Of course I am Sam why do you ask?"  
  
"Well.I mean.Oh never mind," Sam said joining back up with Frodo.  
  
The fellowship plus two headed up to the borders of Hollin where the elves lived in happier days. Then it was called Ereigon in Elf tongue.  
  
"We will rest here tonight," Gandalf the Grey, stated. Over there is the mountain Caradhas we will cross that tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't we take the path to Moria?" Gimli asked. T' would be an easier way."  
  
"I wouldn't take the path to Moria, if I had no other choice, Gimli son of Gloin," replied Gandalf wearily.  
  
The company set up camp for the night. It was a cold and dark night as the Fellowship sat around the fire talking of what might lay ahead.  
  
***  
  
"Pearl?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin."  
  
"I was wondering if you would maybe like to sit with me for awhile."  
  
"I'd love to, Pippin. Thank you."  
  
"Are you cold? Here I brought us a blanket," Pippin said as he wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders. "Look at the stars, they are so beautiful tonight. Don't you think so, Pearl?"  
  
"Ah.Yes, Elen sila lumenn, Pearl said as she laid her head on Pippin's shoulder.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means a star shines, in elf-tongue."  
  
"That's a beautiful language," Pippin whispered putting his arm around Pearl.  
  
"What's wrong with Merry? Pearl said pointing to where Merry sit, looking up at the stars. "Why does he sit all alone on this glorious night?"  
  
"He fell in love a while back, she's gone and he's heart-broken. He never speaks of her but you can tell he thinks of her often."  
  
"That is so sad. What was her name?"  
  
"Celalcien."  
  
"Poor Merry."  
  
"Yes, it's very sad."  
  
" Pippin?"  
  
"Yes, Pearl."  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love before?" She said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No, but I think I'm beginning to now."  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and gently planted a kiss on Pearl's lips. She in turn kissed him back. 


	4. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts  
  
"This was it," she thought looking at Frodo who had drifted away from the rest of the group with tears streaming down his face.  
  
The fellowship had just came out of the Mines of Moria and good old Gandalf had passed on fighting a Balrog of Morgoth.  
  
This was just too much for Pearl to handle. She wanted adventure not tragedy. Maybe Strider was right, she was bound to find adventure along with danger and sadness. She needed to tell her elf-friend she was leaving at the next stop.  
  
"What about Pippin," She thought. "I love him, it's not the love that you can find anywhere, and it's the love that allows you to hold his hand, whisper in his ear, look into his eyes and reveal age old secrets. It's true love."  
  
"What's wrong little one?" asked the tall blonde elf interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing, Legolas. Just thinking about Gandalf and his fight with that. that. horrid thing. It brings one nightmares."  
  
Pearl glanced over her shoulder and saw Merry holding the sobbing Pippin. She thought it was best to go on over there. The moment she stood next to Merry, Pippin turned his head and wiped the tears off his face with his hand. Her heart felt heavy with grief. This was it she couldn't take it anymore, "I need to tell Airel that I'm leaving.  
  
~~~~******************************************~~~~  
  
"But Pearl, you can't leave. You wanted this adventure and you're going to stick it out," Airel said holding the sobbing Pearl. "What about Pippin? Are you just going to break his heart? He loves you Pearl. You can just see it in his eyes. And what do you expect me to do, leave with you? I don't think so, I wanted to go on this quest with you and you're leaving me.  
  
"Airel, I -I- I didn't expect Gandalf to die. You don't know how much that hurts to have your own grief and watch others grieve too. I just can't stay here and watch this. You're gonna have to do this alone."  
  
"Legolas, get them up," Strider said pointing to the crying hobbits.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," replied Boromir.  
  
"Come nightfall the hills will be swarming with orcs," Strider said. We have to reach the woods of Lothloríen."  
  
"Come on, Sam." Coaxed Legolas  
  
~~*******************************************~~  
  
"Lothloríen, I've always hated this place," Pearl said to Airel with a shudder.  
  
"Oh, Pearl, it's not so bad, look at all the elves. Maybe Galadriel will be able to help us."  
  
"Well you can enjoy it all you want, I'm going over to see where I can find some peace."  
  
Pearl went over to the bubbling fountain and sat down next to Pippin.  
  
"Where have you been, Pearl?"  
  
"Looking for some peace and quiet."  
  
"Pearl, what's wrong? You seem so distant. so vague," Pippin asked gazing Pearl in the eye.  
  
"Don't you get it? Look around you. Your friends are upset and the elves are singing a lament. Gandalf's dead. How can you be so joyful when something sorrowful has just happened?"  
  
"I have you, Pearl."  
  
"What?" Pearl asked obviously missing the point.  
  
"Amin Mela Lle." Pippin replied as he walked off to join the others.  
  
She knew what that meant. "How can I just leave him like that?" she asked herself. "I-I love him too. No I can't stay, She argued with herself. I have to leave. For my good and Pippin's. If he loves me he'll find me.someday."  
  
Pearl took her pack and left, but he saw her. He was watching, heartbroken, alone and upset. "There she goes, I let her leave and I did nothing to stop her."  
  
"Pippin, let her go."  
  
"What would you know of that, Merry?" Pippin replied angrily. "Oh Merry, I forgot. Celalcien did the same to you didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but she had reason to." Merry said with a tear glinting in he eye.  
  
"I have to find her."  
  
"Pip, take my advice. Let her go."  
  
~~****************************************~~  
  
Pearl ran for her life. Back to the elves, back home. Though she didn't know it, but someone was watching her at a distance. Someone she thought only existed in the mind of Meriadoc Brandybuck. Someone who would change the course of her life.forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
